Gas Money
Gas Money is a game played for a car and $10,000 in cash (hence the Gas Money). Gameplay *The contestant is shown five cards with different prices on them. The card displaying the correct price of the car has a "pink slip" on its reverse; each of the other cards has a cash value on its reverse: one each of $1,000, $2,000, $3,000, and $4,000; the distribution of the money values has no relation to which price is on the card. *The contestant selects a card that they believe is not the correct price, and it is turned over. If the card has a cash value on its reverse, the contestant wins that amount and may choose to quit the game and keep that amount or the total so far; or they may choose to continue and select another card. However, if the contestant turns over all four cards to reveal cash values, they win all $10,000 plus the car. This process continues until the contestant either quits and wins the total money shown on all cards turned over, or they turn over the card with the correct price to reveal the pink slip, in which case the game ends and all cash accumulated is lost. History *Gas Money premiered on September 22, 2008 (#4431K) and was created by Roger Dobkowitz, although it did not debut until after his dismissal from the show at the end of Season 36. It was the first new game to debut during Drew Carey's tenure as host. Unsurprisingly, the game got its very first win on the day it premiered. *From September 22, 2008 (#4431K) until June 12, 2009 (#4795K, aired out of order on June 19), the contestant selected the price they believe is the price of the car and the card is separated from the others. Since January 26, 2010 (#5012K), the contestant must save the price they believe is the price of the car for the very last. On October 19, 2010 (#5272K), that rule was eliminated when a monitor for the amount of money the contestant has won was added. Also, the cards now have rounded corners and added a silver/gray border around it and the font on the prices changed from Univers Condensed to OCR-A. *On December 31, 2013 (#6552K, aired out of order on December 30), during The Price Is Right’s Best of 2013 special, history was made when contestant Sheree Heil won a 2014 Audi R8 V8 Spyder Quattro S-Tronic worth $157,300, along with the $10,000. With the $3,045 Prada shoes she won in the preceding One-Bid, she became daytime's highest winner with $170,345, shattering the previous record by almost $23,000. *As of March 12, 2014 (#6653K), the car is parked facing the prop, similar to Pass the Buck, instead of it facing Door #3. *Gas Money has been officially won 14 times. The most recent win happened on January 4, 2019 (#8565K). *Gas Money had a wipeout 34 times after picking the pink slip to the car first. The most recent happened was on October 31, 2019 (#8874K). The first time that happened was on March 6, 2009 (#4655K). *Gas Money had a painful loss 12 times after picking the pink slip to the car on the fourth pick. The most recent painful loss was September 26, 2017 (#8022K). The first painful loss (and the game's first loss overall) happened on October 16, 2008 (#4464K, aired out of order on October 9). *Gas Money has been played for a truck 4 times: October 16, 2008 (#4464K, aired out of order on October 9), January 14, 2013 (#6181K), February 8, 2013 (#6215K, aired out of order on February 1), and May 17, 2018 (#8344K); and of the 4 times it has been played, they were all lost. *There are 3 episodes where a contestant won his/her showcase despite a wipeout on this pricing game: April 1, 2009 (#4693K), March 29, 2013 (#6285K) and May 15, 2017 (#7941K). The contestants in the respective episodes are Dee Ronn Booker, Van, and Sophia Ortiz. *On October 9, 2017 (#8041K), as a part of Dream Car Week, the game was played for a Maserati, and the cash amounts were multiplied by five. Contestant Robert Nixon won $35,000. *On December 7, 2018 (#8525K), Rosalina Diaz was the 100th contestant to pick the price of the car. Trivia *For every correct choice, a bell that sounds similar to what is heard as a car pulls up to a gas pump is heard. *As with Money Game and Pass the Buck, when the vehicle offered is other than a car, the silhouette and type of vehicle printed on the price cards changes appropriately (e.g. van, truck, etc.). *This game is very similar in concept with Pass the Buck, Danger Price and Grand Game. *Like Five Price Tags, an unwritten rule is that the prices of all prizes end in 0 or 5, except in the rare case that 0 or 5 is not one of the provided choices. *Like Magic Number, Rat Race, Line 'Em Up and More or Less, Gas Money has never been the first pricing game to start any show. Because the game's component needs time to start up, the game can be no earlier than 2nd on the show. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 19. *Not only was this the first pricing game for Drew Carey to see but it was the last pricing game to premiere in the 2000s. Gallery The Set Gasmoneyset1.jpg|The original set. Gasmoneyset2.jpg|The current set. Premiere Playing (September 22, 2008, #4431K) Gasmoneycar2008.jpg Gasmoneyset1.jpg gasmoneypremiere1.jpg gasmoneypremiere2.jpg gasmoneypremiere3.jpg gasmoneypremiere4.jpg gasmoneypremiere5.jpg gasmoneypremiere6.jpg|He made that look easy. Gas Money for a Pontiac G6 (November 5, 2008, #4493K, aired out of order on October 29) gasmoneypontiacg6-1.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-2.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-3.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-4.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-5.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneypontiacg6-7.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-8.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneypontiacg6-9.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-10.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneypontiacg6-11.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-12.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-13.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-14.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-15.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-16.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-17.jpg gasmoneypontiacg6-18.jpg April Fools Gas Money featuring ''Mimi Bobeck (April 1, 2009, #4693K) gasmoneyaprilfools2009-1.jpg gasmoneyaprilfools2009-2.jpg gasmoneyaprilfools2009-3.jpg gasmoneyaprilfools2009-4.jpg|He chooses $22,370 as the car's price. gasmoneyaprilfools2009-5.jpg|Then, he chooses $23,814... gasmoneyaprilfools2009-6.jpg|...but it turns out ''that is the car's price! No joke! gasmoneyaprilfools2009-7.jpg gasmoneyaprilfools2009-8.jpg First Playing with the Money Monitor (October 19, 2010, #5272K) gasmoneywin2010-1.jpg gasmoneywin2010-2.jpg gasmoneywin2010-3.jpg gasmoneywin2010-4.jpg gasmoneywin2010-5.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneywin2010-6.jpg gasmoneywin2010-7.jpg gasmoneywin2010-8.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneywin2010-9.jpg gasmoneywin2010-10.jpg gasmoneywin2010-11.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneywin2010-12.jpg|As you can see, Manuela is going to turn over the card that reads $19,122. gasmoneywin2010-13.jpg|It's a win! The correct price of the car is $15,991. gasmoneywin2010-14.jpg|Nice going. gasmoneywin2010-15.jpg gasmoneywin2010-16.jpg gasmoneywin2010-17.jpg Gas Money for a Chevrolet Camaro LS (January 6, 2011, #5384K, aired out of order on November 18, 2010) gasmoneychevycamaro1.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro2.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro3.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro4.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro5.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro6.jpg gasmoneychevycamaro7.jpg Samantha Plays Gas Money with Neil Patrick Harris (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) gasmoneyneilpatrickharris1.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris2.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris3.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris4.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris5.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris6.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris7.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyneilpatrickharris8.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris9.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris10.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyneilpatrickharris11.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris12.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris13.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyneilpatrickharris14.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris15.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris16.jpg|She wins the car and $10,000! gasmoneyneilpatrickharris17.jpg|FYI, the correct price of the car was $21,180. gasmoneyneilpatrickharris18.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris19.jpg gasmoneyneilpatrickharris20.jpg A Fiat 500 Win from the Best of 2011 Special (December 30, 2011, #5775K) gasmoneyfiat2011-1.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-2.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-3.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-4.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-5.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-6.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneyfiat2011-7.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-8.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-9.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneyfiat2011-10.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-11.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-12.jpg|He decides to continue and picks $18,711. gasmoneyfiat2011-13.jpg|He wins the car and $10,000!!! gasmoneyfiat2011-14.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-15.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-16.jpg|FYI, the correct price of the car was $17,326. gasmoneyfiat2011-17.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-18.jpg gasmoneyfiat2011-19.jpg Gas Money for a Kia Optima LX (June 11, 2012, #6011K) gasmoneykiaoptima1.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima2.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima3.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima4.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima5.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneykiaoptima7.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima8.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima9.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneykiaoptima10.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima11.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima12.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneykiaoptima13.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima14.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneykiaoptima15.jpg gasmoneykiaoptima16.jpg A $3,000 Bailout from the 41st Season Premiere (September 17, 2012, #6031K, aired out of order on September 24) gasmoney3000bailout2012-1.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-2.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-3.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-4.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-5.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoney3000bailout2012-7.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-8.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-9.jpg|She decides to stop and take her $3,000. gasmoney3000bailout2012-10.jpg|The car was $19,762. gasmoney3000bailout2012-11.jpg gasmoney3000bailout2012-12.jpg Gas Money for a Chevrolet Silverado 2WD WT Regular Cab (February 8, 2013, #6215K, aired out of order on February 1) gasmoneychevysilverado1.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado2.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado3.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado4.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado5.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado6.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneychevysilverado7.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado8.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado9.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneychevysilverado10.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado11.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneychevysilverado12.jpg gasmoneychevysilverado13.jpg Gas Money for a Chevrolet Spark LS (February 28, 2013, #6244K) gasmoneychevyspark1.jpg gasmoneychevyspark2.jpg gasmoneychevyspark3.jpg gasmoneychevyspark4.jpg gasmoneychevyspark5.jpg gasmoneychevyspark6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneychevyspark7.jpg gasmoneychevyspark8.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneychevyspark9.jpg gasmoneychevyspark10.jpg Van Plays Gas Money (March 29, 2013, #6285K) gasmoneyvan1.jpg gasmoneyvan2.jpg gasmoneyvan3.jpg gasmoneyvan4.jpg|He picks $17,785... gasmoneyvan5.jpg|...and wipes out! gasmoneyvan6.jpg gasmoneyvan7.jpg gasmoneyvan8.jpg Gas Money for an Audi R8 Spyder (December 31, 2013, #6552K, aired out of order on December 30) Gasmoneyaudi.jpg gasmoneyaudi2.jpg gasmoneyaudi3.jpg gasmoneyaudi4.jpg gasmoneyaudi5.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyaudi6.jpg gasmoneyaudi7.jpg gasmoneyaudi8.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyaudi9.jpg gasmoneyaudi10.jpg gasmoneyaudi11.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyaudi12.jpg gasmoneyaudi13.jpg gasmoneyaudi14.jpg|If you can't see that far, the correct price was $157,300. gasmoneyaudi15.jpg Gas Money for a Fiat 500L Pop (January 10, 2014, #6565K) gasmoneyfiat500l1.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l2.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l3.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l4.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l5.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneyfiat500l6.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l7.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l8.jpg|He decides to continue and picks $19,900. gasmoneyfiat500l9.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneyfiat500l10.jpg gasmoneyfiat500l11.jpg Gas Money for a Nissan Altima 2.5 S (February 26, 2014, #6633K) gasmoneynissanaltima1.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima2.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima3.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima4.jpg|She picks $22,670... gasmoneynissanaltima5.jpg|...and wipes out! gasmoneynissanaltima6.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima7.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima8.jpg gasmoneynissanaltima9.jpg Gas Money for a Volkswagen Beetle Convertible R-Line (June 23, 2014, #6801K, aired out of order on June 27) gasmoneybeetleconvertible1.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible2.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible3.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible4.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible5.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneybeetleconvertible7.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible8.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible9.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneybeetleconvertible10.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible11.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneybeetleconvertible12.jpg gasmoneybeetleconvertible13.jpg Gas Money for a Dodge Challenger SXT (October 16, 2014, #6844K, aired out of order on October 15) gasmoneydodgechallenger1.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger2.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger3.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger4.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger5.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneydodgechallenger7.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger8.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger9.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneydodgechallenger10.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger11.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger12.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneydodgechallenger13.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger14.jpg|OH NO! Her $9,000 is gone! gasmoneydodgechallenger15.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger16.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger17.jpg gasmoneydodgechallenger18.jpg Gas Money for a Kia Forte Koup (January 7, 2015, #6953K) gasmoneykiafortekoup1.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup2.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup3.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup4.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup5.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneykiafortekoup7.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup8.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneykiafortekoup9.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup10.jpg gasmoneykiafortekoup11.jpg A Gas Money Halloween Win (October 31, 2016, #7671K) gasmoneyhalloween2016-1.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-2.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-3.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-4.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-5.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-6.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyhalloween2016-7.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-8.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-9.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyhalloween2016-10.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-11.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-12.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneyhalloween2016-13.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-14.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-15.jpg|She has won the car and $10,000! What a treat! gasmoneyhalloween2016-16.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-17.jpg gasmoneyhalloween2016-18.jpg Gas Money for a Maserati GranTurismo and $50,000 Cash (October 9, 2017, #8041K) gasmoneymaserati1.jpg gasmoneymaserati2.jpg gasmoneymaserati3.jpg gasmoneymaserati4.jpg gasmoneymaserati5.jpg|He decides to continue gasmoneymaserati6.jpg gasmoneymaserati7.jpg gasmoneymaserati8.jpg|He decides to stop and bailout with $35,000. gasmoneymaserati9.jpg|He would have picked the $148,500 tag next if he had kept on playing. Looks like he did the right thing. gasmoneymaserati10.jpg Gas Money for a Nissan Frontier S King Cab (May 17, 2018, #8344K) gasmoney (5-17-2018) 1.jpg gasmoney (5-17-2018) 2.jpg gasmoney (5-17-2018) 3.jpg gasmoney (5-17-2018) 4.jpg gasmoney (5-17-2018) 5.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoney (5-17-2018) 6.jpg gasmoney (5-17-2018) 7.jpg|OH NO! gasmoney (5-17-2018) 8.jpg Deaf Contestant Plays Gas Money (November 7, 2018, #8483K) gasmoneydeafcontestant1.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant2.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant3.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant4.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant5.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneydeafcontestant6.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant7.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant8.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneydeafcontestant9.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant10.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant11.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneydeafcontestant12.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant13.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant14.jpg|It's a win! He did it. gasmoneydeafcontestant15.jpg|FYI, the car price that Rachel is flipping over is $17,490. gasmoneydeafcontestant16.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant17.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant18.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant19.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant20.jpg gasmoneydeafcontestant21.jpg The Only Gas Money Win of 2019 (January 4, 2019, #8565K) gasmoneywin2019-1.jpg gasmoneywin2019-2.jpg gasmoneywin2019-3.jpg gasmoneywin2019-4.jpg gasmoneywin2019-5.jpg gasmoneywin2019-6.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneywin2019-7.jpg gasmoneywin2019-8.jpg gasmoneywin2019-9.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneywin2019-10.jpg gasmoneywin2019-11.jpg gasmoneywin2019-12.jpg|He decides to continue. gasmoneywin2019-13.jpg gasmoneywin2019-14.jpg gasmoneywin2019-15.jpg|He wins the car and $10,000! gasmoneywin2019-16.jpg gasmoneywin2019-17.jpg Debut of the Updated Pink Car Slip (May 7, 2019, #8742K, aired out of order on April 30) gasmoney(4-30-2019)1.jpg gasmoney(4-30-2019)2.jpg gasmoney(4-30-2019)3.jpg gasmoney(4-30-2019)4.jpg|She picks $22,119... gasmoney(4-30-2019)5.jpg|...and wipes out! gasmoney(4-30-2019)6.jpg gasmoney(4-30-2019)7.jpg gasmoney(4-30-2019)8.jpg Gas Money for a Kia Soul LX (September 24, 2019, #8822K, aired out of order on September 25) GM9252019 1.jpg|It's the Kia Soul! GM9252019 2.jpg GM9252019 3.jpg GM9252019 4.jpg|First, Lauren picks $19,485... GM9252019 5.jpg|...and gets $1,000. GM9252019 6.jpg|She decides to continue. GM9252019 7.jpg|Next, she picks $20,330. GM9252019 8.jpg|OH NO! GM9252019 9.jpg Gas Money for a Chevrolet Impala LS (October 31, 2019, #8874K) gasmoneychevyimpala1.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala2.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala3.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala4.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala5.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala6.jpg gasmoneychevyimpala7.jpg Gas Money With Meghan Trainor (January 24, 2020, #8995K) gasmoneymeghantrainor1.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor2.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor3.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor4.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor5.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor6.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor7.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor8.jpg|She decides to continue. gasmoneymeghantrainor9.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor10.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor11.jpg|She decides to continue and... gasmoneymeghantrainor12.jpg|...picks $17,530. gasmoneymeghantrainor13.jpg|OH NO! gasmoneymeghantrainor14.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor15.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor16.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor17.jpg gasmoneymeghantrainor18.jpg Card Images $1,000.png $2,000.png $3,000.png $4,000.png Car Price Tag.png|When it's played for a car or SUV gas moneytruck.jpg|When it's played for a truck gasmoney (5-17-2018) 7.jpg|The updated truck silhouette (note it looks like a Ram 1500 Pickup Truck). gasmoney(4-30-2019)5.jpg|The updated car silhouette (note it looks like a 2018 Honda Civic). Other Pictures Gasmoney1.png Gas.jpg gasmoneymimi.jpg|Hey! Where'd the wheels go? gasmoneywin1.jpg gasmoneywin2.jpg YouTube Videos Gas Money premiere (September 22, 2008, #4431K) Second Gas Money Winner (November 5, 2008, #4493K, aired out of order on October 29) Gas Money win with the updated prop from 2010 (October 19, 2010, #5272K) Note: Video ends at 3:36 Gas Money win from Celebrity Week (October 12, 2011, #5663K, aired out of order on January 4, 2012) A Heartbreaker from Season 41 (May 22, 2013, #6363K, aired out of order on May 24) The Only Gas Money winner From Season 41 (June 12, 2013, #6393K) Gas Money win with an over $150,000 Audi R8 convertible (December 31, 2013, #6552K, aired out of order on December 30) Heartbreaking Gas Money Loss from Season 42 (May 12, 2014, #6741K) A Heartbreaker from Season 43 (October 16, 2014, #6844K, aired out of order on October 15) A Gas Money win from 2015 (January 30, 2015, #6985K) Another Heartbreaker from Season 43 (February 17, 2015, #7012K) A Gas Money win from Season 44 (April 4, 2016, #7481K) A Gas Money win from Season 45 (September 29, 2016, #7625K) A Gas Money wipeout from 2016 (October 6, 2016, #7634K) Another disastrous playing from Season 45 (April 12, 2017, #7883K, aired out of order on April 5) Gas Money for a Maserati (October 9, 2017, #8041K) An early exit/disastrous playing from Season 46 (February 13, 2018, #8212K) A dreadful/early exit/dismal/disastrous playing from Season 47 (December 7, 2018, #8525K) A Gas Money win from Season 47 (January 4, 2019, #8565K) Another Dismissal Playing from Season 47 (February 15, 2019, #8265K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Increasing Difficulty Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Decision-making Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:Game of Confidence